berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 67 (Manga)
Synopsis Charlotte awakens in her own bed in Wyndham. The first and only face she sees is Anna's. Charlotte gets to her knees and asks Anna what happened to Griffith, and the handmaiden assures the Princess that half a day has passed since Griffith's escape, and there have been no reports of his recapture. Anna leaves to call the court physician, but not before Charlotte stops her to apologize for putting her in danger of being executed. Holding back tears, Anna tells Charlotte to make nothing of it. She runs out of Charlotte's bedchamber, not finding it in herself to tell Charlotte that Griffith is being pursued, despite the promise the King had made to his daughter that all pursuits would be called off. Charlotte leaves her bed and opens her window, bringing memories back of a year prior when Griffith had knocked on it on the rainy night that they made love. She thinks back to Griffith's words to her in the escape tunnel during his break out of prison, and the words he uttered to her are revealed in her memory - a promise that they would one day reunite. Noticing a silhouette in the afternoon sky, Charlotte focuses her vision on what she assumes is a bird. The creature in question is much more humanoid than a bird, with large black wings and horns atop its head. The Falcons have begun the arduous process of recovery after the Black Dog Knights battle, and the subsequent attack by the monstrous Wyald. In the privacy of a covered wagon, Casca and Judeau tend to Guts and Griffith, respectively. Judeau and Griffith watch as Casca stitches Guts' wounds and bicker over his stubbornness when it comes to fighting. When he casually mentions that, as a mercenary, he must always be ready to die, she rests her head on his shoulder, an act noticed by Griffith. She finishes bandaging Guts and she and Judeau step out of the cart to go about their business. Casca welcomes Griffith back to the Falcons before she leaves. Outside the cart, and out of Griffith's earshot, Judeau gives Casca the bad news that the injuries to Griffith's tendons means that he can no longer walk or wield his sword. The information shakes Casca to her core, and she quickly turns and leaves to order the Falcons around. Some of the uninjured Falcons have crowded around Wyald's body. They marvel at his titanic body before turning away to go about their duties. As they leave, however, the attention of one of them is drawn to Wyald's hand, which lies motionless. He decides to make nothing of it. Guts lays in the cart next to the sitting Griffith. He complains about Casca's shoddy stitching skills before he comfortably lays still and reminisces with Griffith about the battle against Zodd. Guts then asks whether Griffith wants his heavy, metal mask removed. Instead of the "yes" Guts had been expecting, Griffith swings his head backwards to look at his old armor, and then looks down on his own body. Guts understands the meaning, and after laughing about Griffith's odd request, he helps him don the armor. Back in the depths of the forest, Wyald crawls away from the bodies of the Falcons he's just killed. Characters in Order of Appearance * Anna * Charlotte * Zodd * Casca * Guts * Judeau * Griffith * Wyald